


对不起,我是来收房租的

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Summary: 注意避雷 大量OOC 我写的时候大概脑袋被门夹了........................................................





	对不起,我是来收房租的

今天是我每个月唯一的一天工作日。  
我从床上爬起来的时候，时钟的时针已经指向了11这个数字。  
昨晚真是喝的太疯了，我甚至忘了是哪个把我送回来的。  
不过还好，现在开始工作的话，也不算晚。  
我推开门走了出去，准备迎接即将到来的腥风血雨。  
我的工作很简单，就是催收房租，这边的一整栋公寓的产权都在我手里，我将它们租给了各式各样的人，成功地过上了收着租混吃等死的生活。  
前提是我能收到。  
可以说住在这间公寓的人，他就没有一个是善茬！  
  
101室  
住在这里的是斯巴达和伊娃夫妇，看起来挺和睦的两口子，但听说当年这斯姓大叔在黑道白道上都很有一套，甚至在某个城市有以斯巴达本人形象为范本制作的巨大雕像，外加衍生出了相应的宗教，经常受万人朝拜，虽然后来被一个什么人给霍霍没了——当然，要不是某天路过的时候看他因为记错了老婆的名字被关在门外一个晚上愣是没进去屋，前面那些传说我几乎就要信了！  
此外别看他每天坐着摇椅对着暖炉戴个半边金边眼镜冒充中世纪贵族，交房租的时候却经常不能按时上缴，就我所知这两口子根本就没什么正经工作和谋生手段，唯一阔绰的几回都是某个剧组叫他在OP里耍两下大剑——到了正片就没他啥事了。  
幸好近期那个剧组又开机拍续作，他乐颠颠地跑去串了个场，结果发现他除了贡献了一张照片外啥作用没起，这么多年过去了制片方甚至忘了他头发的颜色，他只好对着剧本去染了一头金毛。  
反观伊娃倒是奇迹般地拿到了一个镜头，所以俩人近期还算富余，痛快地缴了房租后我转头去了隔壁继续我的工作。  
  
102室  
住在这里的是几乎从来没见他出过门仿佛要和纸片人终老一生的蒙德斯，听说这人当年和斯巴达就特不对付，还是斯巴达的上司来着，结果斯巴达那时年轻气盛，带着公司机密资料连夜去了对手公司还霍霍了自己的老东家一顿。  
换你是蒙德斯你也忍不了吧？他高薪聘请了斯巴达的儿子去给自己报上那么一箭之仇，好不容易说通了，又被自己手下另一个员工给卖了，带着斯巴达的另一个儿子来反杀，最让他吐血的是还反杀成功了。  
他从此关了公司不问世事，把自己关在房间里当了多年的宅男，手办模型一抓一把，据说他特喜欢把那六比一的兵人放在手掌里乍着个爪子摆造型，说是能让他找到年轻时大权在握的感觉——  
我看他其实就是个中二病晚期。  
但他应该是个好人，从他现在和斯巴达住邻居还相安无事这点就能看出来。  
我这么说他不为其他，瘦死的骆驼比马大，蒙德斯在交租这事上还是十分积极的，这点起码从来不让我操心。  
又搞定一家，但其实这两家还是相对来说好办的。我看了看二楼的几个房间，叹了口气。  
  
201和202室  
打开门之后发现这件房的主人维吉尔正在和隔壁202室的但丁以一种难以言喻的姿势在地上——呃，我没细想那是什么，只是退了出去带上了房门，同时暗自感叹自己来的不怎么是时候。  
然后201室的门板就被爆破了，但丁被丢出门的那一抹红色身影分外显眼，再歪个三厘米左右估计我的鼻子就要被拍平了。  
看了眼但丁，衣冠完整，合着俩人是在打架…  
这俩就是之前说的斯巴达的俩儿子，俩人不太对付几乎已经是众人皆知的事了，经常从东边打到西边，楼上打到楼下，直到203室的主人或者楼下的伊娃一手拎着一个才能让他们短暂地安静下来。  
这蒙德斯何德何能，得多高的薪资能让维吉尔这么给他卖命？！  
但丁似乎完全没注意到我，维吉尔提着他那把蓝色的大太刀出来的时候俩人相当默契地又战在了一起，我抱头一路小碎步钻进维吉尔的房间，查看了一下受害情况后瞬间觉得天旋地转。  
朋友们，打架归打架，拆家是不对地！  
我一脚踹在门框上企图引起他俩的注意力，虽然目的地达到了，可踹歪了的一脚让我成功地崴了脚脖子，我抱着脚思考了半天，两个不再打架的人也看了我半天，然后但丁就钻进了202没了影子。  
听说这俩人打了二十来年了，这么多年也没说掐死一个照我看也不是什么深仇大恨的事，这个想法持续到了我把家具赔偿金的明细单子递给了维吉尔之后。  
维吉尔不知道用什么发胶固定住的发型就在我眼前垂下去了几缕，他拿着账单踹开了202的房门后把但丁拎了出来。  
俩人不止付不出赔偿金，甚至连房租都交不出来。  
但丁甚至拒绝我关掉他门口的那个devil may cry的霓虹灯招牌，尽管那个相当费电，尽管那个招牌三个月也没有给他带来一个委托，尽管他俩已经同样三个月没交房租了。  
我咬牙切齿地瞪着他们，发誓要让他们收拾行李滚蛋，还强调了三次以上这件事和我肿起来的脚腕没关系后，但丁终于率先醒悟过来找来了绷带帮我包扎了一下，维吉尔则找来了……一根树枝。  
我估计他是想让我扶着走路方便，可是那根树枝还没有我拇指粗，我完全有理由怀疑拄着它只会给我带来二次伤害。  
我抄起树枝愤怒地抬起了手——没敢打。  
看到俩人的表情又无奈地叹了口气，扔掉树枝警告他们下个月一定要交齐后去了下一间房。  
  
203室  
尼禄是维吉尔的儿子这个说法早就被传开了，我估计只有他自己不知道，传言维吉尔去当年他爹斯巴达神教的城市溜达了一圈后，就留下了这么一个儿子。  
听蒙德斯说维吉尔长得特像斯巴达年轻的时候，所以我完全有理由相信当年维吉尔那个老婆就是靠着和神像一模一样的脸刷来的。  
不然这人怎么可能找得到对象呢？！  
比起他的父亲，这个年轻人可以说是和善多了，他的房间里挂着各种各样的义手，从普通的手臂外形到意面叉子形状再到香蕉最后甚至有蓝色的粒子炮，我琢磨着我可能在二十年前的古老游戏中见过这玩意。  
听说尼禄当年是那个斯巴达教会中的一员，当年还评了个骑士的职称，还听说但丁年轻的时候去霍霍那个教团的时候和不明真相的尼禄打了一架，然后尼禄就被策反丢了工作，教团倒闭这事尼禄还是罪魁祸首，整个一个叔带着侄子教育失败的反面典型案例。  
但起码没被完全带坏，房租倒还是按时交了的，这让我的心情多少好了几分，一瘸一拐地上了三楼。  
  
301室  
克雷多在教团的时候是尼禄的直属上司，俩人从小是在一块长大的，他对尼禄也相当不错，甚至在尼禄看上自家的宝贝妹妹的时候也选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼静观其变，完全没有干涉的意思，真是个好大哥啊。  
当年得知一楼住的是他们教廷当年供奉的斯巴达的时候，克雷多几乎要跑下楼迎接到三条街开外，后来偶遇斯巴达被伊娃关在门外的时候似乎受到了某种刺激，他把自己关在房间里呆了几天，在终于自认为可以接受这个事实准备重新踏出房门的时候，又得知了当年带头霍霍自家教团的反骨仔一号人物正是斯巴达的孙子。  
从此之后他就不再张口闭口提到教条之类的条条框框，彻底佛了下来，听说和楼下的维吉尔甚至很是有共同语言，俗话说敌人的敌人就是朋友，我估摸着离他俩合谋挖陷阱坑但丁的日子不远了。  
当然，只要房租到位，这种小事，我还是不会计较的……  
  
302室  
我不知道当年这个租房合同是怎么签的，我想我应该是失了智，V这种明显是假名的签名出现在了乙方一栏，这人年纪轻轻却拄了根拐杖，要我看肯定不是腿脚不好这种原因——他大部分时候拎着拐杖跑得飞快，所以我琢磨着这估计是他的个人追求。  
这人酷爱看书，每次看的还都是同一本，那诗集在我眼里估计也就百十来页，他就从来不看个新鲜的！  
鉴于他在拖欠我房租的时候会摊开诗集随意念上那么几句，这人也被我划入了中二病的范围。  
但这并不能解决他严重影响了我的收入这种问题！从他搬来到现在，他就连一次房租都没交过，但丁和维吉尔起码还是交过几次的。  
鉴于他是一个成年男人，我觉得他有必要去找一个正经八百的工作来维持自己的生计，因为他拖欠我房租的时候都跟我说了他才两天大——骗鬼呢！他上个月和上上个月都是这么说的好吧！  
但丁生拉硬这拽地否决了我提出叫他去工作的这个打算，他说V认为的赚钱大概和我想的有些不一样，我只好作罢了。  
但我觉得任何工作都没有被看不起的理由，但丁的态度让我嗤之以鼻，这V的身形条件估摸着真出去卖身也月入百万不是梦，这有什么要被看不起的？  
  
303室  
进门的一瞬间我觉得我来错地了。  
上个月才住进来的尤里森把这里几乎改造成了一个温室，闷得让人透不过气，房间里种满了大大小小我没见过的植物。  
听说这人和其他所有长了白色头发的人都相当的不对付，我举个例子你们马上就明白了——那些人几乎都砍过他。  
理由是不让他种树。  
可这总不该是换到我这种的理由吧？  
尤里森在给花浇水的时候身形几乎和环境融为了一体——他大概是个重度亲近自然与角色扮演爱好者，覆盖在他身上的铠甲我就没见他脱下来过。  
他来的时候说他想找个地方安静地当一辈子果农，前些天想在房顶偷偷载种苹果树的时候被我明察秋毫，可谁知道他在屋里搞了这么大阵仗？我跳着脚想发火的时候触到了伤口，当即坐在了地上，尤里森挤出了某个植物的汁液给我叫我回去去外敷一下，那玩意黄色的黏糊糊的透着可疑俩字，但也只好收了下来，同时勒令他下个月前把房间改回原样就一瘸一拐地出了门。  
  
那么，大体都收过一圈了，说实话，能到这个结果，我已经很满意了。  
然后一个问题突然出现在我的脑海：  
昨天在我喝多了之后，把我送回来的是谁呢？  
  
tbc  



End file.
